Warriors: Fox and Hawk's Destiny
by Osprey17 and Mossheart13
Summary: "Two cats, one of the sky and one of the underbrush, will have to join together to decide the fate of the clans." A prophecy is cast to Hawktalon and Foxpool, two long ago mates. Who will the chosen cats be, and what will happen if they fail the task?
1. FoxClan Allegiances

**FoxClan  
**_FoxClan, founded by the legendary leader Fox, or Foxstar, specializes in sneaking through the undergrowth after prey. They are sturdy and well-muscled, and climb trees easily. Their home is a forested part of the territory the four clans share. These cats often have orange, red, or silver pelts and green eyes. Some cats believe only true FoxClan warriors have green eyes, and cats in all of the clans who have green eyes are descended from Foxstar as well. _**  
LEADER: Graystar-** light gray tabby she-cat with a sleek pelt**  
DEPUTY: Badgerclaw- **white-and-brown warrior with a black stripe on his back from ears to tail-tip**  
MEDICINE CAT: Sandfeather-** a poofy orange she-cat with yellow eyes**  
APPRENTICE, WOLFPAW**

WARRIORS  
Waterbelly- blue-furred she-cat with silver-blue eyes**  
Grassleaf- **green-eyed tom with a yellow pelt; father to Mintkit, Thymekit, Falconkit, and Rockkit**  
Silverfur- **silver she-cat with striking green eyes  
**Foxpelt- **a red-pelted tom with a white tail-tip and brown eyes; father to Crestingpaw, Willowpaw, and Sunpaw**  
Cloudswift-** white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes **  
APPRENTICE, RIVERPAW  
****Streamswift- ****gray-blue she-cat with a white chest and clear blue eyes****  
****Darkheart- ****black tom with blazing amber eyes**  
**APPRENTICE, CRESTINGPAW  
Stripepelt-**silver striped tom with misty gray eyes; father to Wolfpaw and Riverpaw**  
Applefeather- **mottled light brown she-cat with dark eyes and a bright pink nose**  
APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW  
Snakefang- **green-eyed orange-and-cream tom **  
****APPRENTICE, SUNPAW******

QUEENS  
Dawnsky- light brown she-cat with glowing green eyes; a "helping queen" (mother of Foxpelt's kits; Willowpaw, Crestingpaw, and Sunpaw)**  
Frostheart- **yellow-eyed black she-cat (mother of Grassleaf's kits; Falconkit, Thymekit, Mintkit, and Rockkit)****

APPRENTICES  
Wolfpaw- dark gray tom with yellow eyes; an apprentice medicine cat**  
MENTOR, SANDFEATHER  
Riverpaw- **silver-white tom with green eyes**  
MENTOR, CLOUDSWIFT  
Crestingpaw- **fluffy orange she-cat with blue eyes**  
MENTOR, DARKHEART  
Willowpaw- **light brown, almost silver long-furred tabby she-cat with green eyes**  
MENTOR, APPLEFEATHER  
Sunpaw- **golden tom with deep golden eyes  
**MENTOR, SNAKEFANG**

ELDERS  
Tanglefang- an old gray tom with matted fur and dirty yellow fangs**  
Kestrelheart- **young brown she-cat; sent to the elders' den early because of a badger injury that rendered her shoulder and left forepaw useless forever**  
Dapplewhisker- **a tortoiseshell she-cat with a scarred white muzzle and flank who is blind and deaf**  
Goldenheart-** Dawnsky's father; a golden tabby tom with green eyes just like his daughter's


	2. Prologue

**Sorry about the weird bolding, it just came up like that**

**Prologue**

A jet black cat sat on the lone gray rock, gazing out at the gleaming stars above. "Hawktalon," said the voice of a small and lithe cat with a gleaming red pelt that shone under the moon. The silent tom glanced over her shoulder to meet the green eyes of Foxpool. "What do you want?" the cat snapped, amber eyes blazing with a dark fire. **  
**"They have been chosen," said Foxpool in an icy tone. "StarClan has finally cast their prophecy." **  
**Hawktalon's ears twitched slightly. "What did they say?" **  
**"So many questions," muttered Foxpool under her breath. Then, in a louder tone, she said, "There are two kits that will supposedly end this entire thing." Her eyes gl**eamed with amusement as she let out a scoff. "As if ********that**** would ever happen."**  
**Hawktalon allowed himself a strained smile. "Of course," he said quietly. He turned back to face the stars, swishing his tail to curl around his paws. ****  
****Foxpool sniffed. "That's it. I'll be going now," she said, turning her back to Hawktalon. **  
**"As you wish," he replied coolly. **  
**The red she-cat's fur bristled slightly as she harrumphed and stalked off, leaving the black cat alone with only the crescent moon as company. **


End file.
